Dice and Slice
by LauraR4real
Summary: Just a regular case for homicide detective Kate Beckett, her team and mystery novel writer Richard Castle. But this one might be more emotional to some. Who is the killer? And will Castle and Beckett ever get together? Set just before winter in season 4.
1. Chapter 1: Where?

**This is my first fanfic. Just my pure imagination of what could happen in the series. I can't really write the soppy/fluffy or dramatic things so I just stick to the usual crime solving with a little bit of teasing romance. Hope you like it. Enjoy**

**Special thanks to Rhamer for checking it and just being there for me, always**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Where?_

"Haha, you will never catch me!"

"Yes I will!"

It was a sunny day in New York. There hadn't been many that fall. There were kids playing everywhere on the little playground.

"Be careful Sarah, don't fall!"

"I won't Kelly!"

"I know you won't, but you will if you don't watch your steps carefully!" Just as she said that, Sarah fell. Kelly was only Sarah's nanny but her heart jumped.

She ran to the little girl lying in the grass. "Are you alright sweetie? Are you hurt?"

"I'm ok. I just shaved my knee a bit." The girl tried to stay strong but Kelly knew she was in pain.

"Let me look at it" Kelly said while rolling up Sarah's pants. "Well you're right. It's not that bad, just a little shave wound. We'd better get that cleaned though. I'll go grab our coats and my purse of the bench and we'll go home."

"Ok." Sarah wanted to stay a little bit longer but she knew that arguing wouldn't help. Maybe they could come back after dinner.

Kelly went over to the bench she was just sitting on to grab their stuff. When she turned around she could see the pouting face looking at her. She didn't want to leave either but she knew that that would had to be cleaned out.

When she turned around, coats and purse hanging on her arms, Kelly couldn't see Sarah.

'Where did she go. She couldn't have gone far' she thought."Hey Tommy, did you see Sarah?" she asked the little boy Sarah was playing with before.

"No, I didn't. Where is she?" Kelly could hear the shrill in his voice.

"Don't worry, she's probably hiding from me somewhere" Kelly tried to calm him down. "You know how much she loves to play hide and seek."

Tommy looked relieved now. "Yes she does like to play that."

Kelly started to walk away to find Sarah when she heard his voice again. "Hey, Kelly, can we play again tomorrow?"

"Sure we can. I'll talk to your mom later, ok."

"Great" the boy said with a big smile on his face now. "Until tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow sweetie." Kelly took off again, looking around her, searching every little inch of the playground. Where could Sarah be? Maybe she had gone a little forward already to the end of the park.

But when Kelly came to the end of the path she couldn't find Sarah. She started yelling her name but there was no response. The only people there were occupied with other kids going to or coming from the playground.

"Have you seen a little girl" she asked some other nanny's passing her "she's 6 years old, her name is Sarah. I can't find her. She just disappeared a few minutes ago." Her voice cracked in desperation. She was starting to feel hopeless.

The other woman shook their heads. Denying seeing Sarah.

"Thanks anyway. If you see Sarah, please tell her I'm looking for her and to come home."

"Sure, we will" one of them said and they crossed the street.

Kelly felt so desperate. She searched the whole park again and went to her employers' house. She hoped she would find Sarah there.

It wasn't far but to Kelly that walk felt like hours. Thinking about every possible place Sarah could be, how she would find her.

When she came to the front door of the house there was no sign of Sarah. Kelly grabbed her keys, barely got the key in the lock and stormed inside. She went to Sarah's room, the parents' room, the living room and then outside to the little garden. The swing was empty.

Panicked, Kelly ran inside to the phone. "Hello, police, I'd like to report a little girl missing…"

* * *

**AN: I know this is a really short chapter but it's a little trial actually. Please review. I'd love to hear what you think of the story and the writing.**

**PS I like constructive criticism(style, story, mistakes,…) so I can make the next chapters even better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dumped

**Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter and thank you so much for continuing to read! Also big thanks for the reviews on here and on twitter, they made my day. I love you all so much**

**Hope you enjoy this one as well**

**Disclaimer: if I would own any of Castle it would be day all through the show and the drawer would have its own spin-off.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Dumped_

"Hey Espo, what do we have?"

"Morning. Little girl in the dumpster, we have yet to find out who she is."

"Who found her?"

"A women who lives in the building across the street wanted to dump her trash. She called the us immediately. That was about 9.35am. Lanie is here already, she should know more about the victim."

"Thanks. Why don't you and Ryan go ask the woman if she has seen anything or anyone suspicious and go to those stores at the end of the street to see if they have video surveillance."

"Ok. See you in the precinct?"

"Yeah, when I'm done here I'll come."

Esposito went over to Ryan, who was talking to some uniforms at the entrance of the alley. Beckett watched them leave and then turned around to the crime scene.

The alley was cold and dark. The walls were old red/orange bricks who seemed to have many layers of dirt. At the end there was graffiti on the wall. Black letters on a blue, purple and yellow background. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but in a way she liked it. It was a form of art, sometimes in the wrong places but beautiful. It was a way some people expressed themselves.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" The ME's voice shook her out of thoughts. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Hi. I know, the last case was a long one. But eventually we got the guy so it was worth the late nights."

"Where's your other half?"

Beckett noticed it too now. Castle wasn't with her, she wasn't holding her daily coffee he always brought her, it seemed off in a way. "I don't know. He said he'd be here. Maybe-" She couldn't finish her sentence because she heard someone call her name.

"Beckett! Sorry I'm late, mother was telling one of her stories again and wouldn't let me go. It's like being kept hostage in your own house."

"Don't worry, I didn't even notice you weren't here." His expression saddened a little bit but she didn't notice it.

Lanie started talking again. "Hey, if you two don't mind, I have a dead body over her."

"Who's the vic? Prostitute, druggy who couldn't pay his debt to his handler or just a gang murder" Castle asked her a little bit too excited.

"A little girl, about 5 to 7 I guess," the ME said looking judging at Castle.

"Oh…" Suddenly he went quiet.

"Her throat was cut from side to side. She would have been dead in merely a few seconds. I can also see a few bruises and cuts on her face and hands." She had trouble saying it all.

"Who would do something like that to such a little girl," Castle asked to no one in particular, more to himself actually. He thought about Alexis when she was only 5. He just couldn't think about someone wanting to hurt a child like that.

But Beckett answered firmly "A psychopath." It was hard for her too. Although she didn't have kids, she did feel helpless somehow. What has the world become if such an innocent, small and young person was killed as cruel as this. "Do you know how long she has been laying in there, Lanie?"

"According to temperature, I would guess about a week but I'll know more once I get her to the morgue."

"Ok, call me if you find anything or once you're ready."

"I will. Just catch him, will you."

"You know I'll do my best. He doesn't know yet how bad it gets when I have to hunt him down."

Lanie looked at her friend relieved in some way. Relieved to know that detective Kate Beckett was working this case. She knew she would do everything in her power to find who did this to the little girl.

"Come Castle, let's go to the precinct. Maybe Ryan and Esposito found something."

"Yeah, coming" he said. He was still shaken up. Castle followed Beckett without really watching his steps and he almost tripped over a garbage bag. This made her smile a little and he relaxed immediately seeing it.

She could always make him feel better just by the tiniest things she did; a tiny smile, the way she played with her hair, when she bit her lip whenever she was thinking, just everything about her made him float a little. He didn't know how he deserved to work with someone so special every day. After their 3-month break when she got shot, they were closer than ever again.

Castle had gotten a little behind on her now so he had to shout "Hey Beckett! Think we can stop on the way? I didn't get to get us coffee and I really need some now." He caught up with her and saw she definitely needed the caffeine too.

"Sure, sounds good." She was glad he offered. It just wasn't the same without Castle giving her that hot cup of coffee in the morning.

* * *

**AN: ********I know everyone must be superexcited for Target and dead because of the spoilers but I haven't seen a single one(spoilerfree woot woot). Please try to survive until monday, or tuesday for us non-americans.**

**Sorry CastlTyger, have to disappoint you :D What did you think? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3: Setting Up

**OMG Target killed me! Hopefully some of you are still alive. If not, I love zombies.**

**Thank you all again for reading on. And of course for the lovely reviews.**

**Hope you like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Castle or any of the characters. If I did, we wouldn't have to wait another week for Hunt.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Setting Up_

When they got in the bullpen no one was there yet.

"They must still be canvassing the neighborhood. Maybe we can set up the board already" Beckett said to Castle. She realized this was going to be a long and hard case for all of them.

"Beckett, a word please." Captain Gates came out of her office. Her expression didn't reveal anything about the nature of the talk.

Beckett and Castle shared a look and Gates noticed. "Don't worry, I just want to talk to you about the case."

"Yes, sure."

Beckett walked into the Captain's office and sat down in one of the chairs while Gates took her seat on the other side of the desk.

"You know this will be a tough case. The media will all over this and people will be worried about their children," Gates started.

"Yes sir, I know. But as always we'll do our best to catch the killer," Beckett said in defense.

"I am not accusing you of not doing that but I just wanted to be clear that there will be no talking to the press and that this has to be solved as quick as possible."

"I understand."

"Now, go back to work and give this little girl a peaceful rest."

"I will sir, thank you."

Beckett had barely set one foot out of the office when Castle started asking questions. "What did she want to talk to you about? Are we in trouble? What is wrong?"

"Calm down Castle. She just gave me the usual speech about the media control and all the other stuff surrounding a case like this one."

"So nothing about me then?"

"No, nothing about you." She couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "You know she doesn't really hate you that much that every time I go in there she wants to talk about all the stupid things you did, right."

"Wow detective, do you say I pull of so many stupid things?" he said with a boyish grin.

She hit his arm playfully and walked over to her desk to grab some markers. "Here catch." She threw a blue one at Castle. "Draw the timeline and I'll put on when she was possibly murdered and what we yet know about her."

"Fine, just keep avoiding my questions. You'll crack eventually, you know."

"You really think I'll crack?"

"For this ruggedly handsome and funny guy? Definitely!"

"Ruggedly handsome? Please…" Esposito came into the bullpen with Ryan at few inches behind him. "Look at me, I'm like an Aztec god."

"Yeah just keep thinking that," his partner said.

"You ruin my spirit."

"You're welcome."

"You guys done so you can tell me what you found?" Beckett liked the light conversations but they had to progress. This case needed to be closed as soon as possible for Gates and, more importantly, for the little girl.

"Of course. No one in the buildings on that block seemed to hear or see anything. Most of the stores didn't have camera security either," Ryan said.

"Most? So some did have cameras?" It was more a statement than a question really.

"Yeah," Esposito cut in, "one of them had a video but the owner won't let us see it without a warrant."

"Then get us a warrant so we can look at it."

"As you wish. Heard anything from Lanie yet?" Esposito sounded a bit too interested in Lanie according to Beckett.

"No, but it's only been a few hours. Maybe we should check the picture of our victim with missing person reports. We might get a hit off of it. I'll print out her picture and why don't you and Castle get the boxes," she said to Ryan.

"There must be a more efficient way to do this." Castle hated this part. He thought that they should have a comparison program do to that sort of work for them. Technology had improved a lot over the years and they should use that instead of going through all the files by hand.

Beckett knew what he was thinking and agreed with it but they had no other choice. The department just didn't have that kind of resources for it.

"Sorry, Castle, we'll have to. It's part of our job. You know you could just leave any day if you'd want to." She hoped with all her heart he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't wait for her forever, but just until she was ready to admit her love to him she hoped he would stick.

The Twelfth just wouldn't be the same without him. Castle grew on everyone over these 3 years and they all liked his presence a lot. He made the entire floor laugh at his jokes and strange theories. The time he played that bet with the whole precinct was just one of the great memories

Beckett knew her life would never be the same and she liked that feeling. The feeling of happiness and being loved. They were all one big happy family with their struggles and their highs. They would always stick together and have each other's back. Anytime, anyplace, always.

* * *

**So what do you think? Suggestions welcome. Please review**

**Lots of Loveballs X L.**


	4. Chapter 4: Which?

Again, thank you so much for reading on! Hope you like this one too

Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, don't you think he'd be married again?!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Which?_

They had been going through the missing persons files for two hours straight and hadn't found a single thing so far. Either the missing children were a boy, too old, too young, not the right skin colour, not the same size,…

Beckett had just finished her fourth cup of coffee when she heard her stomach growl. "Maybe we should take a break and get something to eat. My stomach would definitely appreciate that."

"Maybe you two can get us some and then we could finish these," Ryan said pointing at the small stack of papers. "By the time you get back this will all be done."

"Fine with me. You coming, Castle?"

* * *

"So what are you getting?" Beckett and Caste were at the sandwich bar around the corner, picking up lunch for them and Ryan and Esposito.

"Just a white veggie. You?"

"Don't know yet. What about the boys?"

"You really can't choose, can you." She laughed and stepped forward in the line.

"Maybe I just wanna be a gentleman and let you choose first, detective Beckett."

"Well that's very nice of you but I know it isn't true."

"You're no fun."

"I'll try to think about it next time."

"Thank you," Castle said with a tiny bow.

It was their turn now. After ordering their food and a cup of coffee for each of them, they sat down in one of the booths.

"What are we gonna do after lunch? Regarding the case I mean." Castle didn't know how they would proceed without knowing who the girl actually was.

He felt sorry for her family. They didn't know that their little girl was dead. For them she was probably just missing. With the time passes that she had been in that dumpster they would have lost hope, but not all.

The time he had lost Alexis at the mall had been the worst day of his whole life. Every possible scenario playing in his head, screaming her name alL over the place. He could imagine the feeling, but at the same time not completely.

"Order for Beckett is ready." They stood up to get it.

"We'll just keep looking for witnesses and ask people on playgrounds in the area if they know her from the picture."

They grabbed the bags, Castle paid(which Beckett refused to let him do but he did anyway) and headed back to the precinct.

* * *

"Finally! I'm starving. What took you guys so long?"

"We were only gone for 15 minutes, don't be all 4-yearoldwith-a-tantrum-on me, Espo," Beckett said laughing. He looked a bit grumpy but that disappeared as soon as he saw Castle carrying the platic bag with food in it.

Beckett and Castle putted their coats away and they all went to the break room.

She could definitely a hot cup of coffee. Even though it wasn't winter yet, the air was already cold. Her fingers felt frozen from that little walk to get the sandwiches. Castle didn't seem to have those but he happily took the cup when she had made them some.

"So where did you guys get while we were away," Castle asked.

"We checked the rest of the files and may have found two matches. One girl went missing 4 weeks ago and the other 2 and a half weeks ago."

"We'll have to contact both of their parents then. But first let's eat. Maybe Lanie will have more in half an hour or so."

It was as if Beckett could predict the future because Lanie called just after they had finished lunch.

"Hi Lanie, did you come up with something?"

"Hey girl. Yes, I can now say that she has been killed two weeks and 4 days ago. She had been lying in that dumpster the whole time. You got anyone to match that time frame?" Beckett could hear the slight desperation in her friend's voice.

"We found two girls that could fit that. Is there any evidence that she might have been held somewhere before that?"

"It's possible she could have been but I didn't anything that could indicate that theory."

"Thank you. And for that drink, I won't be free the next few days, I think. This case has to be wrapped asap."

"I understand completely. Another time then."

"Of course, I won't put this one off. Thanks for the info. I'll let you know if we need more help or if we come up with something."

"Thank you. Good luck. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Lane."

"Bye, girl."

Castle had been looking at her for about a minute but she hadn't noticed yet. Only now that she put the phone down, she saw him sitting in his chair next to her desk.

"Was that Lanie?"

"Yeah. She says the girl has been murdered and in that dumpster for over 2 weeks."

"So both the girls we found in the missing persons files could be our victim."

"Yes. Maybe we can do one family and Esposito and Ryan can do the other. It will be faster that way."

"Sounds good."

"Ok." Beckett started yelling to the other side of the room. "Ryan, can you and Esposito go ask the family of that 7 year old girl? We'll interview the family of the other girl."

"As you wish," Esposito said, bowing his head slightly while stepping away. It was this thing he always did and almost no one knew why, except for Beckett of course.

They all walked toward the elevator and went their own ways ones they were outside at their cars. Beckett and Castle to Sara Dontey's family and Ryan and Esposito to Claire Vender's.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review

Enjoy Hunt!

Lots of Loveballs

x

L


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Parents

**I'm sitting on the train on my way to and from a university for next year to check out as I write this, bored as hell. Inspiration came so here it is.**

**It's a bit sad but I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or any of the characters. The honors are all to AWM and ABC. **

* * *

_Chapter 5: Meet the parents_

Castle and Beckett got out of her car. The house they stood in front of wasn't so big. It was a regular row house. There hung a few drawings on the left window. They were probably from the little girl. On the other window hung a poster, "MISSING".

"This is gonna be a hard one, isn't it."

"Yes, Castle, and I'd love for you to just let _me_ talk to them." He nodded and they walked to the front door.

It only took a few seconds for someone to open door after Beckett rang the bell.

The woman was blonde but you could clearly see that she had coloured it. She smiled but Beckett could see that her eyes didn't. She had seen this before on a missing child's case a few years ago.

"Hi, I'm NYPD detective Kate Beckett and this is my partner Richard Castle. I would like to ask you some questions regarding your daughter's case."

The woman nodded and stepped away to let them inside. "I don't know what I could tell you, detective. We've gone over everything already before."

They went into the living room and she gestured to the couch. "Please, take a seat."

Beckett and Castle sat down and just then a man came in.

"This is my husband, Peter."

"Good to meet you." Beckett shook his hand. He had the same fake smile on his face as his wife.

"This is detective Beckett and Mr. Castle. They want to ask us some more questions about Sarah."

He nodded and took place in the chair opposite the couch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dontey, we are here because we may have a new lead as to where your daughter is."

They seemed untouched by the news. They must have heard that before and nothing would have come from it.

"I would like to ask you some questions as to what exactly she was wearing and if you would have an as recent picture as possible, that would be great too," Beckett continued.

She didn't want to give the parents false hope but she also didn't want to say anything about how the little girl was found. If it was their daughter or not, they'd be informed that she was murdered. The thought of that alone would be too much to handle probably.

Mr. and Mrs. Dontey must have had that thought before. Losing all their hope of ever finding their little girl alive.

Beckett saw the look on their faces. Desperate, if that was the right word for it.

"We have a picture here." Mrs. Dontey handed her the picture. "It's from a little less than a month ago."

There was a little girl on the photo. She had her black hair in two pigtails, tied together with colorful ribbons.

"There is another woman in this picture. Who is she?" Castle asked after he saw the picture. He got a look from Beckett because he had promised to keep his mouth shut.

But she had the exact same thought.

"It's our nanny, Kelly. She was looking after Sarah when she disappeared." Peter Dontey had a crack in his voice, his emotions playing with his vocal chords.

He felt guilty shifting Sarah off to Kelly even though he knew he had to so he and his wife could go to work. Maybe if he had been there with his daughter this might have never happened.

"Do you have her address and phone number so I can contact her?" Beckett asked.

"Sure." He grabbed a paper and jotted them down. He shoved the paper then in her direction across the little coffee table that stood in between them.

"Thank you. Now could you tell me what Sarah was wearing the day she disappeared?"

"I don't really know. My wife and I left around 7.30am and she was still in her PJs. Kelly usually gets her dressed for school."

"Ok thank you. I'll talk to her then. Is there anything you would like to add, maybe something you came up with since the last time you talk to the police?"

"No, not really."

Beckett stood up and Castle followed her lead. "If anything comes up, I'll contact you."

"Thank you, detective. I'll show you out." Mr. Dontey went to the front door.

They shook hands and Beckett and Castle walked out, back to the car.

"So what's next?"

"See if Ryan and Esposito found out something and talk to that nanny." As she said this, she started the car engine and they went on their way to the 12th precinct.

* * *

**AN: So that were my boring train rides. I should do this more, I get inspired xD Guess this an extra chapter then this week. I know it's really short but I think it fits better this way...**

**Thanks for reading. Please review**

**Lots of Loveballs**

**x**

**L**


	6. Chapter 6: Confused

**Thank you again for keeping on reading. Hope you like it**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Confused_

Beckett sat on her desk, staring at the almost blank murder board. The only thing on it were the timeline with the time of death and a picture of the body. They still didn't know who the victim was. They didn't even know if it was one of the two girls. It could be a whole other person who might not have been reported missing.

She knew the chance was small but they still had to consider the possibility. They couldn't make any mistakes, not now, not ever.

Castle appeared from the break room with two cups of steaming hot coffee. He handed the blue mug to her and their fingers touched briefly.

It was as if a weird energy raced through his veins, giving him chills. He looked at their hands. So did she.

Beckett looked up to meet his eyes. His perfect blue eyes, sparkling in the little light that came through the windows of the bull pen. His innocent smile that could make her melt at any time.

It were only a few seconds but for them it felt like the universe had stopped moving. Everything else felt unimportant. It was like a cliché from a movie but that was exactly how it was for them.

That was until they heard someone behind them. "Ehum, sorry to interrupt this..." Esposito made a whirling gesture to their hands, still touching around the cup.

Beckett quickly reacted and pulled away her hand, making the coffee almost spill. Castle just kept his hands in position, which looked a little awkward now that there was no more cup in his hand.

"Hey guys. What did you learn from the Cavaleras'?" She asked him a little bit confused.

"They daughter hasn't been found yet. We got a picture for Lanie to compare with."

"Great. I'll bring both the pictures down to her then. Can you make two extra murder boards. We can put the girls' timelines on it then."

She walked over to the elevator when Castle caught up with her. "Want me to come with?"

"No, thanks Castle. I'll be fine. Just help the boys."

He could see that she needed to talk. But she'd probably prefer to talk to her girlfriend than to him. "Fine. I'll help but I'll be off at 5. I have a meeting with Paula later."

"See you later then." She could fix a smile and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

"Hey Lanie, how are you?" Beckett said. The ME was washing her hands. The steel tables were empty and clean. She must have just wrapped up the autopsy.

"Hey girl, what are you doing down here?" She look a bit worried. Her friend wasn't the most perky person she knew but she looked wearier than other days. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lanie raised her eyebrows.

"Tough case, that's all."

"Ok." She wasn't really convinced but it would do for now. She'd get it out of her later. "Got anything new for me?"

Beckett was glad for the change in conversation. "We got pictures of two possible victims."

"You know you could have just emailed them to me, right."

"I know. I... I just needed to get away for a while."

"What did he do now?" It wasn't unusual for Beckett to come to the morgue when Castle had said or done something she didn't quite appreciate.

"Who, Castle? He didn't do anything. Well..." she felt the happy feeling she had earlier bubble up again inside.

Lanie noticed it and went into a teasing mode. "Ooh... Want me to punch him in the nose?"

Beckett couldn't see the smirk on her friend's face.

"No, he... we... Uugh I don't know what happened." She started to pace around the room. "We were in the precinct and he brought me coffee," she sighed.

"So, that's just normal stuff, isn't it."

"Yes but when he gave me my mug... I don't know. It's so stupid."

"No, go on." Lanie loved a good story and she had a feeling this one might be a great one.

"Well he gave it and our fingers touched. It was just a brief moment but my hand tingled. It felt so good and when I looked him in the eyes it was like I was drowning in them."

"Girl, you're deeply in love with this guy. Whether you admit it or not, you do."

Beckett gave her a demeaning look. She didn't know if her friend was right about the 'in love' thing but she definitely had some kind of feelings for Castle. Not that she would admit it though.

"I don't know." She did caught the smirk on the ME's face now. "I have to go. Let me know if you have identified our little girl or got anything new for us."

"Sure. Have fun."

"Talk to you later," she said while stepping out of the morgue.

* * *

**AN: I know this one is really short but I had no more inspiration and really wanted to post today. I'll try to make the next chapters longer so it might take more time to post them.**

**What did you think? Any suggestions for the next chapters? Please review**

**Lots of Loveballs x L**


	7. Chapter 7: Confirmed

**I can't believe I'm already at chapter 7! Thank you again for reading, reviewing and following! Also thanks for not killing me for the long wait. School kept me from writing and it's also a longer chapter than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: If only...**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Confirmed_

Beckett stepped onto the curb, looking for where she parked her car earlier. She found it a few spots to the right.

Once she was seated inside her car, she started thinking. Thinking about the case and that led to her life in general. Of course the little girl made her think about her life. She was almost 33. She wanted kids but definitely not on the near future.

Unconsciously Castle came to her mind. Why did he? She had to shake herself out of these thoughts. This was not the time nor place to think about this. He was her partner. He had been for over 3 years now and the thought of that changing was scary. What if they did take it to the next level. Would that make their 'relationship' weird and awkward or would it make it better, bring them even closer together? She didn't know. In the back of her mind she really wanted to try out that theory but she couldn't risk it all to fall apart.

After all, she knew at one point he loved her but maybe his feelings had faded. Maybe he didn't want to be with her anymore. Maybe it was just this moment of seeing her get shot that had set of a reaction for him to speak those words.

Beckett started the engine and checked her side mirror. Traffic was stuck so she would have to wait a while to get out of the parking zone. New York was hell when it came to traffic on a late Tuesday afternoon.

She had to move fast when there were a few feet of no cars.

When finally on the road, she had to bare with red lights on every corner. These lights seemed to get longer by every new one.

She could use her bulb but it wouldn't be fair to the other drivers. That's just Kate Beckett; thinking about other people as much or even more than about herself. That's what made her so good at her job. The compassion, the hurt she knew the family of the victims felt, it all made her helpful to them.

* * *

The boys were sitting behind their computers, typing and clicking vividly when Beckett stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen of the 12th precinct.

"Anything new?" Ryan asked her when he noticed her walking up to them.

"Not really. Lanie will look at the pictures and compare the medical records of both girls to the body."

She didn't see castle anywhere. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Esposito was grinning at her. He totally knew she meant Castle.

"Who do you think, doofus," Beckett returned.

Even though he liked the way this was going, Ryan opened his mouth. "He's on the couch in the break room, writing on one of your notepads last time I checked."

"Thanks Ryan," she said while giving Esposito an evil side glance.

Castle was hung up in his writing and didn't hear or see her coming in. Suddenly he felt the couch cushion going down a little next to him.

"Hey, you're back." He looked up at his partner. "Sorry, it was the only paper I could find," he said, holding the yellow notepad up.

"Don't worry, I've got more." She smiled at him.

They stayed silent for a moment, just looking at each other.

"How did it go with Lanie?"

"Nothing new. She'll look at it again with the new info we have."

"Good." He nodded and let out a small sigh. At least someone could do something productive now.

"Get much writing done?"

"Huh?"

"Nikki. Has she closed the case yet?" She said, pointing at the yellow papers on his lap.

"Oh, no, not yet. I'm just in the middle."

"Any chance your muse can get a few spoilers?" she tried with puppy dog eyes.

"But then you will know what will happen."

"Isn't that the point of spoilers."

"Maybe. Maybe I could give you one."

"Really? You've never done that before."

"There's a first time for everything, right."

Her smile got even bigger now. He loved that smile. He would do anything to see it.

"Well, all I can say is that she's gonna get in some trouble."

"That's not a spoiler, Castle. It's the plot in every good book."

"So you're saying my books are good," he said with his typical boyish grin.

She had trapped herself and they both knew it. He would tease her as long as possible, probably also with the Ryan and Esposito, and she would try to change the subject every time he started talking about it. That's how it always went when one of them said something like this. Even if they didn't mean it like that. Especially then.

But this time, she would change the game. She was determined to make him go down and get what she wanted.

"Don't change the subject. You owe me a good spoiler. I sure do deserve it, letting you follow me around every day and getting on my nerves all the time."

"Oh, but I know you love having me around, detective. I help you solve your cases and bring you coffee every morning. Of which, by the way, you owe me about a hundred."

Yes, she did love having him around, brightening her day. It made the job a little bit easier and more fun. And he was probably right too about the coffees she owed him.

"So what kind of trouble does Nikki Heat get in to this time?" she probed again, trying to change the person under fire once again.

"Let's say it's a cold case," he said mysteriously.

"Okay, fine by me, don't tell me anything. But then I can't promise I'll read it, though," she teased.

"Humor me. You know you'll read it anyway."

Good, he got her. She would read it of course. She would probably even be the first one in line to buy his book too. "So that's all you're gonna tell me, isn't it."

"Yes." There was that cute grin again.

Beckett rose from the couch and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"My job and check up on what Espo and Ryan found. They looked busy when I entered earlier."

The boys were still working behind their computers, typing and clicking away like crazy.

"Have you found anything?" Beckett walked up behind Esposito to see what he had on his screen.

"We found a complaint against one of the two girls. A guy named Max Griver filed a complaint three weeks ago," Esposito explained to Beckett and Castle.

"Sarah Dontey broke his car window while she was playing soccer with a few other kids in the park. Griver went to the police and sued Dontey, her nanny and her parents for damaging the car. The case was thrown out because the parents paid for all the repairs," Ryan added.

"Good, we'll have to check that out then."

At that moment her phone ringed. The screen showed it was Lanie. "Hey Lanie, any news for us?"

"Yeah, I found your victim. I compared the medical records as I said and the one of Sarah Dontey fitted perfectly."

"Thanks Lane. Talk to you later."

"Bye girl."

Beckett putted her phone away. "Lanie just confirmed our victim is Sarah Dontey."

"Interrogation?"

"Interrogation, 9am at his address."

* * *

**AN: Is it better this long or should I go back to the smaller ones. I'm usually not the one to beg but please REVIEW and/or leave your suggestions(I could really use them)**

**Lots of loveballs**

**x L**


	8. Chapter 8: What Happened?

**Again thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and subscribing. It truely brightens my day and it motivates me to write. **

**I wrote this chapter(two short ones pasted together actually to make it longer) a long time ago. It was actually the first one I ever wrote. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: What happened?_

Castle woke up, still in a daze. He looked at his alarm and noticed it was already 8am. He cursed inside and slid out of bed. A long shower would do him good, he thought, but he didn't have the time for it. Running to the kitchen to drink at least a glass of orange juice, he tripped over his pants only on his ankles. Getting dressed while running wasn't such a good idea. His face was hurting from falling on it. He quickly stood up on his feet again and made sure he had his pants on all the way now. He decided to forget the OJ, grabbed his keys and wallet from the bowl besides the front door and rushed out of the loft.

The road was pretty crowded as he made his way to the 12th precinct. He hoped Beckett wouldn't be too mad at him and the team would still be there. He didn't want to miss them and have to sit alone all morning while they were out chasing bad guys.

All of them had a strong feeling that Max Griver was the one who killed the poor little girl who was found in a dumpster in that dark alley, her throat cut from one side to the other. Now they knew who she was, Sarah Dontey and they had even found a suspect. It went fast, this case, and they were happy about it. Once this one was closed, they wouldn't have to face the sad feelings about it. No one deserved to die or to be killed this brutally, especially not a 10 year-old innocent girl.

It was a really hard case, especially for Castle. He just wanted to go home and hug his daughter, Alexis, the whole time. He realised how lucky he was to be in her presence every day, how lucky he was to be able to hold her after he got back home after a rough day with the NYPD. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He loved shadowing the three detectives around. He loved the feeling of solving a case and after these 3 years, he really felt like he was part of the team – no, the family. They had their bad and good moments together. They would all die to save one another. They would give their lives if the other would only have the opportunity to live one more day.

But at times like this, he had to admit that he never could or would be a real cop. His imagination always would run wild and he'd think of all the possible outcomes, good and bad. He guessed that was just the writer in him. There's a story to everything and when we don't know it yet, we guess. Our assumptions may be right but mostly they're just completely wrong. They're just worst or better.

* * *

Beckett looked at the clock on her computer screen. 8.39am. He should have been here by now. It wasn't like Castle to be late. She thought about calling him but didn't. Maybe he was just stuck in traffic or in line at the coffee shop.

"Hey Castle, I'm leaving the precinct now." Beckett looked at her watch. "I have to meet the boys in a few minutes to get our suspect. Just wait for me here until I get back." She hoped he would receive the message.

As Beckett pushed the elevator button to go down to the lobby, the doors opened. She was in such a hurry that she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, in a hurry. Sorry," Beckett excused herself, not seeing who she had run into.

"No problem. Where are you going?"

"Castle?!"

"Yeah, that's my name." He grinned. "Are you leaving to get Griver?"

"Uhu, Ryan and Esposito are waiting for me. We found him on the surveillance tape too. It came in after you left yesterday. I left you a message on your voice mail," she blurted out, still in a hurry. "You can come with if you like."

"Sure. Sorry I'm so late but I had been writing all night and slept through my alarm," Castle said stepping into the elevator with her.

"No problem, I get it. This ride-along is just research. Your real job is writing novels. By the way how is it coming? No writers block anymore?" she asked.

He'd had a bad writer's block for the past few weeks and Gina had been nagging him about the manuscript not being done yet. He just couldn't find the right path for Heat to explore. But then last night it suddenly came to him, thinking about all the cases he and Beckett had worked on together.

There had been a lot of good ones to get a story out but it just wouldn't do. He needed that special thing that could make his new book another best seller. The kind of thing that made readers want more, a next book.

He stopped for a moment and thought about how his life had changed ever since he had met Beckett. She was the inspiration for his new character, Nikki Heat. She was his muse. He would have never come this far without her. It seemed cheesy, even in his mind, but that's just how it was. To him, it was the perfect partnership. For now at least.

He came to crime scenes with her. She let him join in on the case. Most of the times he was helpful with his out-of-the-box thinking and he knew it. He loved teasing her about it.

Castle looked over at Beckett. She was so beautiful, inside and out. He had never met such a wonderful person in his life before, so inspiring, so-

Suddenly the elevator stopped and the lights went out.

"What's happening?" Castle said.

"I don't know. Maybe a shortage. It'll probably be fixed soon," Beckett said calmly.

"It's so dark in here. I can't see anything."

"Yeah, that's usually the case when the lights go out, Castle." He couldn't see her but he knew she was laughing at him.

"But shouldn't there be like an emergency light or so?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's broken or it just hasn't turned on yet."

Now Beckett did start to feel worried but she wouldn't let Castle know that. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable. She knew she didn't have to be all tough around him, they had known each other now for a long time to stop feeling awkward, but still it felt weird. She didn't open up a lot to people but Castle had been there for her through her ups and downs. He knew all about her mother's death, her father's drinking problems and what not more.

She didn't like to admit it but she felt safer with him. He might not be a cop or have a gun, but in a way, he made her feel comfortable. If it weren't for Castle the job would be so boring. There would still the thrill of finding who did the crime and take them down but he made it more fun. He always joked around, making her laugh although he would also be serious if he had to be.

"You still alive?" Something - rather someone, shook her out of her thinking.

"Yes, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm ok but if I don't get out here fast enough I might start nibbling your arm. I haven't had breakfast yet." Beckett could hear his stomach growl. She laughed at it, making him feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Too bad for you. I don't taste that good without salt and pepper." She could hear him grin. The teasing was still a great distraction even after these years filled with tough times.

"You never know until you try…"

"Yeah right. I think I might have something in my purse, let me check." She took out an oatmeal cookie and gave it to him.

"Thanks, you saved your life." She giggled. She hadn't done that in so long now. The girly part of her leaving the kick-ass part in hindsight.

They fell silent again. This tension had been going on for over 3 years now. It wasn't the bad kind of tension, more like the sexual, romantic one. Neither of them would admit it to each other. Even though Castle had told Beckett he loved her when she got shot a few months ago, he wasn't planning on saying it again soon if he wasn't sure she felt in the least bit the same about him.

Since the very beginning of their partnership, they had been teasing each other, flirting without noticing. Lanie had told her a thousand times to just go for it. Get him while he was still there. He wouldn't stick around forever, waiting for her to be ready.

Two summers ago Beckett had been on the verge of telling Castle how she felt just as he walked in with his ex-wife. She had felt a little betrayed and had put her emotions away. But when he broke up with Gina, she had felt the urge to comfort him, to be with him, to tell him it was all going to be okay and that she was going to be there for him no matter what. And those feelings hadn't changed or reduced in any way. They might have even grown stronger.

After a while they had gone back to their teasing and light flirting. And now she was trapped in an elevator with him. She didn't know how to act, all giggly inside. She felt so attracted to him. Not just now but all the time. He made her laugh and he also made her feel special. He was a great father to Alexis. He had raised her himself after her mother left them. They were so close and they were so cute together it made her heart melt when she saw them interact with each other. The way he talked about her as if she was still a little girl was just too heart warming.

She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks. They were getting warmer as she thought about how much Castle meant to her. She praised herself lucky it was so dark in there so he wouldn't see her blush.

Castle could tell that she was thinking about something. He had no idea what it was but from the complete silence in the tiny room he could say it was something big. He didn't want to interrupt her thoughts but did anyway. "Beckett, I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**Any suggestions for the next chaptors? Please review**

**Loads of Loveballs**

**X L**


	9. Chapter 9: Saved?

**I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me through this story. All your views, favourites, follows and reviews mean the world to me. **

**This is another chapter(actually two pasted together again) I wrote earlier.**

**Disclaimer: Who am I kidding, I'll never be so privileged to own any of Castle. **

* * *

_Chapter 9: Saved?_

Castle and Beckett were both sitting on the floor. They had been trapped in the elevator for what they thought was half an hour now. In the beginning they could hear voices outside the elevator but when they shouted for help, it seemed like no one could hear them. They probably were in the shaft, just between two floors. Their phones didn't get any reception in the elevator so they were stuck in there until someone would notice they were missing and nowhere to be found.

"Hey Beckett, I was thinking. Maybe Max Griver didn't do it." Castle had been thinking over all they knew about the case and he couldn't wrap his head around Griver being the killer. He knew the evidence pointed to him, but something was off.

"You mean you think he didn't murder Sarah Dontey? He did have motive and opportunity. She kicked I his car window with a soccer ball and we got him on a surveillance tape from the store a little further down the street around the time of the murder. Why wouldn't he have done it?"

Beckett loved his theories because they often helped, but this case was one of those solid ones.

"Well, we didn't find the murder weapon and I bet the clothes he was wearing on the surveillance tape didn't have any blood on it. And who would kill someone for a smashed car window? And a little girl for cry's sake."

"Sick people would. Sometimes it's just the final drop for them. Their lives are falling apart and one little thing can set off the bomb."

"I guess. But I still don't think he killed Sarah Dontey."

"Think what you want but we're still gonna bring him in." She was starting to doubt too but the evidence spoke for itself. The odds of Griver not being the killer were very small. She would decide what to do once they had interrogated him.

They had been talking about it for another few minutes and then it was all silent again.

"I hope this case isn't going to take too long." Castle let out a sigh.

"Why?" Beckett could guess but if they had to be stuck here for a while longer, she'd rather talk about him than have to open up herself.

"It's hard. I can relate to her parent. Well, kind of. They must feel like crap, not being able to do something. They just lost their daughter, no hope of her ever coming back."

Beckett swallowed hard. She knew what they were going through. She still didn't know who had killed her mother all those years ago and the chance of that case ever being solved grew smaller every day. But she wasn't going to let that happen this time. She would bring justice to the little Sarah Dontey. She would catch her killer and lock him up forever. She wouldn't let her parents go through what she was going through. The parents would get their closure and try to get their lives back to normal as much as possible.

"Yeah, probably."

"I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost Alexis. I honestly don't think I would survive. She's my little girl, my life."

She didn't know what to day to that. He was so vulnerable. She gently puts her hand on his bicep.

The warmth of her hand on his arm feels good. Thankfully, he puts his hand on hers and squeezes it lightly. "Thanks."

"Always." She remembers the pain of the void her mother left. How the case had affected her life. She took a bullet to the heart for it. It was a painful memory. She had heard everything, remembered every little nanosecond of it. How the bullet entered her heart, how he told her he loved her…

That was probably the only good thing about that day. It took him long to say it. It took her getting shot with life draining out of her, for him to say how he felt. It made her want to fight.

But she wouldn't say that. She had to figure out how she felt about it, about him. She definitely had feelings for him, that she was sure of. But she didn't know, if they would end up together, how it would go. She didn't know if it was going to be for the long run or just a fling, if he would love her forever or just for a few months. She would only dive into it when she was completely sure it would all work out.

Beckett started to shiver a little bit.

"You cold?" Castle asked.

"Starting to, a little bit." He moved over a little bit so he could rub her back to keep her warm.

A big shiver went through her body when he putted his arm around her.

"You know, this reminds me of when we got stuck in that giant freezer. Only it was way colder then." Castle started. A few months before, they had sheltered in a giant freezer for cover. They couldn't get out so they just had to wait. They nearly froze to death in each other's arms. Eventually they were saved just in time, and it had made them closer. But then that was gone again when Josh was there. Castle would hate his guts forever, not totally sure why he did, but he did.

"Yeah, hopefully they will save us way sooner this time." They both started laughing.

_'How come he can even make the worst situations seem fun_,' Beckett asked herself.

She could hear his heavy breathing.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Castle could hear the worry in her voice. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry. You won't get rid of me so easily. It's just getting a little bit muggy in here." He usually wasn't claustrophobic but being in an elevator for so long could probably do that with a person.

Beckett noticed and shifted even more over to him.

"I wish the situation was different. This would have been way more fun."

"What would be?" She didn't understand what he was pointing at. "You like being stuck in this elevator?"

"No, not at all. But I'm glad it's with you."

They both just stared at each other for a moment in complete silence. They were sitting so close now that they could hear and feel the other breathing next to them. They came even closer, almost touching.

They were so close now, ready to feel each other's lips press together.

They both wanted it so bad. They had been waiting for over three years now. Not sure about being able to hold it in any longer.

They just went for it, closing the distant between them.

"Hello! Is someone in there?!"

Castle moaned. Why would this happen to him now?

Just as Castle and Beckett were about to kiss, someone shouted from above.

"Yes! We're in here!" Beckett screamed.

She was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

She was disappointed that she didn't get to kiss Castle, not to feel his soft lips on hers.

She was relieved too that she didn't kiss him. She was unsure about what the future – their future would bring if they actually would have kissed. And of course she was relieved they were saved.

Castle felt exactly the same. He loved Beckett but was afraid that she wouldn't like the idea of a relationship. A relationship with him.

"Wait a few minutes, I'll get someone to fix the elevator!" A muttered, shouting voice interrupted their thoughts.

"So I guess we're finally getting out here, huh."

"Yeah. Good too, I'm starving. You took my cookie." Beckett made a pouting face. The emergency light had just switched on and Castle laughed seeing her face.

"You look kinda cute like that. And by the way, you gave it to me."

"Funny. I didn't know we were going to be stuck in here for so long."

But he had actually liked it. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

"How late already do you think it is? It feels like it's been hours."

"Probably way too late to make it to the bust. I hope Ryan and Esposito have picked him up anyway, though." Beckett realized Castle might be right. And if it were so, they would have lost at least the whole morning.

"I hope they get us out soon. I need to go so bad."

"TMI, Castle," she said laughing at his expression, biting her lip because it was so cute. "Were you born with that face or did you just adapt it to your disappointing lifestyle?"

"Ouch, detective, you sure know how to hurt a man. And admit it, you just want to make it disappear, don't you."

"In your dreams."

"Look at my life. My dreams come true," he said smirking.

Beckett actually liked it when Castle did that. The days that she was just doing paperwork and he was staying at home to write, she would miss having him around. She would look at that empty chair next to her desk and wonder what he was doing. Writing, playing laser tag with Alexis or just cooking. Most days Castle was annoying as hell but even then he could put a smile on her face.

_'I like him…a lot. I love him… Do I love him? Yeah I do!_' Beckett was lost in thoughts. She didn't notice the elevator was moving again until she heard Castle shout.

"Yes! They fixed the elevator!" Castle was ecstatic. He was up on his feet again and looked like a little boy in line at an amusement park. "I can't wait to get away from here."

"Well thank you," Beckett said pretending to be hurt, laughing on the inside. She had gotten up too, ready to storm out of the elevator once the doors opened.

"I meant I'm glad to get out of the elevator," He now saw the smile on her face "and from you?"

Beckett punched his arm and leaned on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on top of her head.

She smelled like cherries. He had noticed it before but now, being so close to her, he breathed it in.

They heard the silent ding that showed that the elevator had stopped and they simultaneously stepped apart.

"So… You guys were trapped in a tiny dark elevator together for four and a half hours. Don't tell me nothing happened."

Beckett threw Esposito a demeaning look. "Wait, we've been in there for four and a halve hours?!"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Ryan came walking to them from the bull pen.

"Well I didn't exactly check the time every two minutes."

Ryan and Esposito smirked.

"Pull that grin of your faces and rather tell me how the interrogation with Max Griver went. You did pick him up, right?"

"We did but haven't interviewed him yet. We wanted to wait for you."

"Very thoughtful of you." She smiled at the two. "Castle and I will grab something to eat first and see interrogate him after. Ok?"

"Fine with me. You two must be starving."

"Yeah, my oatmeal cookie wasn't enough." Castle rubbed his stomach with a sad smile.

"It was mine!" Beckett exclaimed.

"You gave it to me."

"Oh oh, mommy and daddy are fighting again. I guess their elevator ride wasn't too cozy after all," Ryan said to his partner.

They got 'the look' from Beckett and immediately shut up.

"Why don't you check those store cameras again and see if there wasn't anyone else around the time of the murder." Beckett was already on her way to the stairs(she didn't want to get stuck in the elevator again) when she thought of it.

Ryan and Esposito gave her a puzzled look. "Just do it."

* * *

**AN: I want to thank CastleTyger again for reviewing almost every chapter. Love isn't enough. **

**So what do you think? Any suggestions? Please REVIEW**

**Loveballs**

**X L**


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Woods

**Thanks again for continuing to read. I hope you enjoy this one ;)**

**Disclaimer: There's a universal truth we all have to face, whether we want to or not. We don't own Castle.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Into the Woods_

"Thanks."

"What for, Castle?"

"For taking another look into the case."

"Oh that. Well I just wanted to see if we hadn't missed a possible witness."

Beckett tried to pull her way out of it. She didn't want to give Castle the opportunity to gloat about it. "Let's just get something to eat around the corner and come back to interview Max Griver about why he was near that alley."

"Fine, but I'm taking the large menu." Castle's stomach started growling again and the both walked out of the precinct laughing.

* * *

"Hey man, how's it going? Brought you somethin'." Esposito putted a bowl of popcorn in front of his partner.

Ryan had been going over the surveillance tape again for the past 30 minutes. It seemed that the neighbourhood around the crime scene was overpopulated. He had to pause every few seconds and rewind to make sure he hadn't missed something. But now, he at least had a time frame which made it a little easier.

"Thanks, I could definitely use a snack."

"Found anything new yet?"

"Just some sketchy people. Nothing unusual for the neighbourhood."

"I guess I'll have to keep you company then."

"It would be useful to have an extra pair of eyes. Maybe if you focus on the feed from that Wednesday until Saturday and I'll continue on the feed from before that."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

They watched the rest of the tapes until they heard laughter coming from the bullpen.

"What's going on in there?"

"I don't know bro." Esposito stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my ass off this chair for a few minutes and check what's so funny. You coming with me?"

"Sure," Ryan said after hitting the pause button.

* * *

"Hey guys! What took so long?"

"Sorry Espo. Castle here had to order the extra large menu with dessert." She glanced at Castle who was talking to Ryan, totally unaware that she was talking about him.

"If I were in an elevator for that long I'd order that too. And maybe a milkshake with it."

"It's unbelievable how much men can eat."

"Well we are better equipped."

"Is that a dare, detective Esposito?"

"What, you think you can handle it, detective Beckett?"

"You? You name a time and date."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Javi. She can drink you under the table!" The medical examiner entered the bull pen.

"We weren't talking about drinking but yes I most definitely can. What are you doing here Lanie?"

"Hello to you too. I've got the lab results from that jacket CSU found in the dumpster with the girl. It's definitely her blood all over it but they also found processed wood splinters. My guess is that she was on a playground before she got murdered."

"Great, thanks. And hello."

"I heard your trip downstairs didn't go so well. Stuck with Castle in an elevator, I'd be a little bit cranky too."

"It was long but I made it."

"Glad you did. So what time are you getting off today?"

"I don't know for sure. It all depends on how fast we can break the guy."

"Good luck then. Call me when you're done. Maybe we can get a drink after."

"Sounds good, I will. Bye Lanie!" Beckett waved her friend goodbye. "See you later maybe."

"Bye, see you later."

"What was Lanie doing here?" Castle joined with Ryan right behind him.

"She dropped of the lab report on the jacket that was found near Sarah Dontey's body," Beckett explained.

"What did they find?" Ryan now diverted his attention to the conversation.

"Just some wood splinters, probably from a playground. Nothing special for a little girl."  
"Wooden?"

"Yeah Castle, why?"

"The area where she was found only has playgrounds with sand, not wood."

"So maybe it's from where she lives or her school," Esposito threw in.

Now Beckett started to think about the surroundings of the little girl. "When we went to her school, the playground was rubber and I don't recall there being any public playgrounds in the neighbourhood where she lived. Maybe we should go back to the parents to ask them if she went to any that day. We also have to interview the nanny. We can ask her if she went to any playgrounds with wood recently with Sarah. She should be the one to know," she said. "Castle and I will go interview the nanny now."

"We can finish watching the tapes while you're gone then."

"Great. Enjoy." She mockingly smiled at the pair. "Oh and can you call the parents and tell them we indentified their daughter?"

"Sure."

Castle walked to Beckett's desk and grabbed their coats.

"I don't think that will fit you, Castle."

"Huh?"

She pointed at her coat hanging over his arm.

"Oh. Err... I took it for you."

"Thanks." A little smile appeared on her lips. "Let's go." She took her coat he handed her and walked across the bullpen to the elevator.

"Maybe we should take the stairs." He stopped her just before she could press the button to ride the elevator down.

"What, Castle. Are you afraid?" The smile turned into a grin now.

"No. No!"

That first 'no' was so silent and the second one so loud that she started laughing.

"You know, last time we took the elevator, we were stuck in there for the whole morning. Maybe we..."

"It's fine. We'll take the stairs this time if that makes you feel better." A now gentle smile played on her lips. He returned it immediately, glad he didn't have to take the elevator for now. The thought of being trapped again in one scared him a little bit.

* * *

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

Beckett and Castle stood in the front of the young woman. She couldn't be over 25. She had long, wavy brown hair. She started to shift on her feet because she was barefoot and the stone floor in the hallway must be could.

"Hi, I'm detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, and this is my partner Richard Castle. Are you Kelly Steiner?"

"Yes that's me. Like the writer Richard Castle?"

"That's me." He smiled, glad to meet a fan.

"I love your books!"

"Thanks."

"But why do you need me? If it's about Sarah, I already told the police everything."

"Yes, but we have new leads so we have to ask you more specific questions this time," Beckett said. Kelly let them in and told them to take a seat at the little table in the kitchen area.

"So it really is her who was killed." Her mood changed to sad in only a few nanoseconds.

"I'm afraid so. Can you tell me again what exactly happened the day she disappeared?"

"I arrived at the Dontey's that morning. Sarah was already awake and I decided we could go play in the little park a few blocks away. She played a bit with the other kids and then we wanted to leave. She went a little ahead while I grabbed our jackets and when I turned around she was gone."

"Did you see anything or anyone suspicious hanging around in the park?"

"I don't think so. It were just the nannies and mothers with their kids."

"You said there was a playground in the park. What does it look like?"

Kelly frowned. She didn't know why the detective would ask that but answered anyway. "There's a swingset, a slide and a sandbox. It's not that big."

"Is the ground sand, woodchips or rubber sheets?"

This earns Beckett another frown from her. "Uhm, rubber I think. Why?"

"We found some woodchips on Sarah's clothes. Did you go somewhere where she might have gotten those?"

"No, not with me. We always went to that playground or just played in the garden."

"Thank you." Beckett started to get up but Kelly stopped her.

"Are her parents okay?"

"We have notified them."

"When you see them, please tell them to return my calls."

"I will try."

"Thank you, detective."

Beckett and Castle headed to the door and said their goodbyes.

"Parents now?"

Beckett nodded and opened the car door. "I want this day over as soon as possible so let's get it all done now."

"Fine with me."

Traffic was busy again and that resulted into hitting every red traffic light in the city and having to stop and start every few seconds.

At first, the car had been so silent you could hear a needle drop. The noises from outside were pretty loud in the background. '_The perks of living in the city_,' Beckett thought sarcastically.

"At this pace we're never gonna get there." Castle had become aggravated with the waiting. His legs didn't have much room and he had never been the one to sit still for a long time.

Beckett sighed. She agreed with him and wished they could do everything on foot or by bike. It would be way faster than crossing the overcrowded city with her car. She leaned her head to the back of her seat. She had enough of waiting to start her car again and then having to stop again after a few feet.

"You should use your siren."

Beckett gave him a look that could kill. He knew she'd never do that unless there was an emergency. Fair was fair.

"Ok then. Don't shoot me for thinking it." He held his hands up as if she was pointing her gun at him.

He looked so damn cute doing that. She smiled inside and looked out her side window so he wouldn't see it appearing on the outside as well.

Finally the cars in front of them moved and they continued the drive.

* * *

Beckett got out of her car and looked at the house. Everything was still the same. The drawings hadn't been taken off the windows and she was glad they hadn't.

For the second time this week she ringed the door bell. Half a minute after the shrill ring stopped, someone opened the door.

"Detective, can I help you." The woman's eyes were red, like she had been crying for hours. Her voice was low and soft. Obviously Esposito and Ryan had called them with the sad news.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Castle said to her.

"Thank you. Please come in."

They walked to the living room and took place on the same couch as they had the previous time.

"I really hoped it wasn't Sarah." Mrs. Dontey tried to control the new sobs that came up. "Who could do that to my little girl."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you a few more questions. Is it okay if I do that now?"

She nodded and Beckett went on. "We found woodchips on you daughter's clothes. Do you know where they may come from? Maybe a playground you went to?"

"No." Her head hung low and she had closed her eyes. "I didn't go anywhere with her before she was..." She couldn't say the words. It was still too early to be able to say the words 'abducted' or 'murdered'.

Beckett saw that and laid her hand on the woman's knee, encouraging her to continue. "Maybe your husband went out to play?"

"He doesn't really play with her much. We both work late so there isn't much time for that. I should have, shouldn't I. I should have spent more time with Sarah. Now she's gone and I'll never be able to play with her, I'll never see her grow up." She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her tears dropped onto her legs.

Castle was heartbroken by seeing her this way. A mother shouldn't suffer like that. "Here you go." He handed her a tissue out of the box on the table.

She wiped away her tears but more kept coming. "I'm sorry I'm such an emotional mess. It's not helping you."

"Don't worry Mrs. Dontey. We asked all we need for now."

"I'll let you out."

They followed her to the front door and Beckett turned around just before she stepped outside. "Kelly asked me to tell you to call her."

"Thank you, I will."

Mrs. Dontey closed the door behind them and they left, back on their way to the precinct.

* * *

**AN: To all who reviewed, favourited, followed, THANK YOU!**

**What did you think? Care for a review?**

**X L**


	11. Chapter 11: Replay

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so late and shorter than other times, I really have no excuse for it. Thank you all for R&R and all your support. And to the new readers: Welcome! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway**

**Disclaimer: I own Castle as much as I live on the moon. And to my account I don't own a space suit(yet xp)**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Replay_

Beckett opened the door to her apartment building. She checked her mail box and took out four letters. "Bill, bill, advertisement, bill," she mumbled when she looked through them. She took the stairs to the third floor easily, even after this exhausting day. She was glad when she could finally kick off her high heels and lay down on the couch.

The number was dialled soon and she was ordering Chinese from the place she liked so much. They had the best egg rolls in town and after a day like this she felt like she deserved them. It's bad to eat take out almost every night but she didn't care. It's not like she came home every day at a descent hour to start cooking. It was a wonder she could still keep her loft clean.

As she waited for the food to be delivered, she sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. There wasn't anything good on so after a round of zapping through all the channels, she settled on America's Next Top Model. She couldn't understand how women would allow themselves to be exploited by the industry just to show off clothes that no one but them could even wear. After the dreadful 20 minutes, she changed it to a channel that showed little lion cubs playing around in Africa.

Her food arrived a little later. She tipped the teenager and set the bag on the coffee table. Changed into a pair of sweatpants and a large baggy t-shirt, she started eating her way through all the delicious things she had ordered.

But as soon as she was in that relaxed state, her mind wandered back to Sarah Dontey. The helpless little girl who was left in that alley with her throat cut from ear to ear. The fact that they didn't have a good suspect after today didn't do her any good either.

She wanted to get that bastard that had killed her. He had to rot in jail for the rest of his life. No kid so you could have done anything bad enough for someone to do something like this. She remembered what she had said to Castle earlier that day. It must be a psychopath. She had to keep thinking that or it would get to be too much too handle.

Up until now she always had been able to keep her cool but that could change after this case. If it wasn't for Castle, she would probably already had lost it. She was glad he was around.

* * *

The situation wasn't that different for Castle. After spending another hour at the precinct looking through a pile of files of people that Ryan and Esposito had spotted on the surveillance tape, Beckett had dropped him off at his loft. Alexis had been studying at the dining table with her books and papers spread all over it.

"Where is she?" He walked up to see what she was studying. "Eew, science. I still don't understand how you can remember all of that." He shook his head as he walked away into the kitchen.

"She said we didn't have to stay up for her. Off to a play."

"Then we won't." Castle faked a smile. It wasn't his business what his mother did but he still didn't like it when she would stay away so late, possibly with her new flame. "So what would you like to eat?"

"Ice cream but I guess that can't be arranged before dinner. Can you make me some of your spaghetti?"

"Of course. Do we have mushrooms?"

"There should be a can in the cupboard next to the fridge."

"Thanks. Wanna help me with the vegetables?"

Alexis putted the books away in her backpack and joined him in the kitchen.

It were these moments that he cherished. Father-daughter time always equalled lots of laughter from both of them and this time wasn't any different. They tried to beat each other at cutting their part of the veggies as fast as they could, he made some lame jokes and they talked a bit about everything and nothing.

"How's the case going?" The conversation had taken a turn a little while ago.

"Hard. There's a suspect."

"But you don't think it's him, do you." Alexis knew her dad way too good.

But that's how it usually went. Beckett got a suspect, Castle disagreed, he came up with some strange theory that most of the times involved the CIA and eventually they would take the real killer down.

After they had their promised ice cream they watched a movie together and Alexis went to bed.

"Goodnight Pumpkin."

"Night dad." Castle kissed the top of her head and watched her go up the stairs and around the corner.

He decided he should get some more writing done. He didn't really want to but it was the only way to stop Gina's nagging.

* * *

Castle had been writing for over half an hour and had enough of it. His mind kept spinning back to the case. He took out his phone and looked through his camera role. He putted the pictures he needed up on the big screen. He really had to stop doing that. He shouldn't be taking pictures of the murder board and the case files. If Beckett knew he did, she would kill him for sure.

He looked at it all again but couldn't find anything. The background on Max Griver wasn't that long as usually. Maybe they could look into that again.

He looked at his phone, 11.47pm. Would she still be awake? He wouldn't want to wake her up. Beckett without caffeine was even worse than angry Beckett. He learned that over the years by experience, lots of experience. It was one of the reasons he brought her coffee every morning. Seeing that smile appear was one of the most beautiful things on earth according to him.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Alexis. Hey. Why are you still up? Didn't you go to bed an hour ago?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm just grabbing a glass of water. Is that from the case? Beckett is gonna kill you," she chuckled.

"Yeah it is," he said. He shut the computer and tv off. "But I'm going to bed now. You should go back too." He kissed her goodnight and they both went to their bedroom.

* * *

The room was dark and quiet. Except for the city noises outside there was nothing to hear. Then there was a soft moan and movement of sheets.

Beckett was covered in sweat. She hadn't had any nightmares lately but they could come up anytime. Usually they involved losing her mother in all kind of ways. Abduction, drowning or actually getting murdered were the most common. But this one was different.

_Everything was dark. She didn't have her pyjamas on anymore but was now dressed in dark blue jeans, a white blouse and a pair of her high black pumps. Well, at least she looked great in her dream._

_She looked around but saw nothing. There wasn't any light source, the only thing she could see was herself. She felt for her gun on her side but it wasn't there. Great, now she was in a dark and hopefully empty room without a gun._

_She took a tiny step forward and found that the light moved with her. What was this? With her arms stretched, she took another step. Her fingertips touched something cold, something...metal? Where was she? She roamed her hands over the wall. On the left, on stomach level, there were buttons._

_"No, not again." She realised she was in an elevator, trapped again._

_Then the elevator started shaking. The heavy movement made her fall. As if the pain in her butt wasn't bad enough, the elevator started shaking again and fell down. Beckett screamed her longs out. It was like she was Alice, she kept on falling. She closed her eyes hoping it would end soon and she would wake up in the safety of her bed._

_But then the falling stopped. Someone had caught her. She opened her eyes to see Castle smiling down at her._

_"You ok?"_

_She couldn't say anything so just nodded._

_"Good." He kissed her temple and putted her down. She fell into his arms and started crying._

Suddenly she wakes up, gasping for air. The blue lights on the clock say it's only 4.28am. She couldn't go back to sleep, not after this. It was too early to get up and run five miles.

Sitting up, she saw that she was covered in sweat. She needed a shower but her legs were too wobbly to stand up just yet. After a few deep breaths, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She dropped her wet clothes in the corner and went into the shower. The hot water running over her skin felt good. The water jets massaged the tight muscles in her shoulders and neck. It was like therapy and she started to relax a bit.

What did that dream mean? She could explain the elevator and the no light part but the falling and Castle catching her was something else. She was sure that if she would tell Lanie, she would get an extensive explanation of it all.

* * *

"Morning," Castle greeted her as she entered the bullpen.

She gladly took the coffee he offered her. "Morning."

"Wow, that came out kind of groggy. Rough night?" he grinned.

"Not that kind but yes. Didn't sleep so well."

She saw the concerned look on his face. "Nothing too bad Castle, promise." But he wouldn't take it. "Castle can we just get back on with the case and leave my sleeping troubles alone?"

"So you _do_ have troubles." This earned him another one of Beckett's signature looks. "Fine. I thought that maybe we need more on this Max Griver guy. What we have is pretty shallow."

"And how would _you_ know that? Don't tell me you took the files with you again last night."

"No." It didn't sound convincing but she let it slide for once. She didn't need any drama right now. She had a massive headache from the short night sleep and it wouldn't even go away with the pain killers she took that morning.

"Well then let's see what else we can find."

* * *

**AN: Suggestions? Dislikes? Likes? Please review**

**Loveballs X L**


	12. Chapter 12: Break

**Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and all the allerts! It really brightens up my day. I hope you like this chapter as much as I love you guys**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Castle I would be living a happy life in sunny LA on set, believe me. And I'm still in cold and rainy Belgium so I guess I'm not that lucky ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Break_

They had been looking into Max Griver the whole day. Well, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan had. Castle had been annoying them the whole time by asking them if they had found anything new every ten minutes, he had played on his smartphone, written half a chapter that he then later had thrown away(too messy he had said) and at he had gotten everyone lunch.

He was now back to annoying Beckett. After finding a stack of scratch paper, he had made airplanes that he had launched through the bullpen and later he had just been throwing props at invented targets. One of these targets had been the back of Esposito's computer and it had pissed him off so hard that he had taken away the paper. "Like a 5 year-old," he had mumbled with it. But Castle had soon found another pile. He did choose another target though.

That had gotten boring too and he focussed backed at writing. He had trailed off at some point and was now staring at Beckett.

"Is there something Castle?"

"No, I'm fine," he said but he kept looking at her.

"Then can you go back to writing please?"

"Why? I'm not bothering you am I."

She sighed heavily and looked up from her computer screen at him. "No but it's creepy. I can't do my job with you watching my every move."

"But how am I gonna write then? I need inspiration." He had a smug smile on his face.

"Can't you get your inspiration elsewhere for once," she said. She had gone back to clicking and typing.

"I wish I could but you're my muse. I could of course let Nikki shave her head and take Esposito as my muse and inspiration."

"Hey! Leave me out of this. I don't care if your character shaves her head and goes all crazy or becomes a non but I wouldn't be able to have you breathing over my shoulder all the time," Esposito spoke from his desk. It sounded warning but still had a bit of funny in it.

"See, Espo understand what pain I'm going through every day."

"Ow detective, that hurts." Castle laid his hand on his chest above his heart, pretending to be really hurt by her comment. It had hurt a little but he knew she didn't mean it like that. At least he hoped she didn't.

"Just keep yourself busy without annoying me till we're done please."

He knew he had to stop now. A pleading Beckett wasn't good for anyone, another thing he had learned from experience.

15 minutes later, Ryan laid down his phone and stood up with a triumphant smile. "Castle, worry no more, I'm coming to your rescue."

"Wait, so now I'm a damsel in distress?" he said, brows furrowed at the excited detective.

"What ya got Ryan?" Beckett interrupted.

"I just got off the phone with buddy of mine in narcotics. He said they charged Griver a few years ago for possession but it was dismissed because he came clean about who his handler was."

Castle chuckled.

"What so funny?" Beckett turned her chair around to him.

"He came clean... You get it?" Castle said while laughing.

Beckett sighed and shook her head. "So he was in the drugs environment. Anything else?"

"You'll never guess who his handler was," Ryan continued smirking.

Beckett looked at him to continue.

"The Shark!"

"The Shark as in Michael 'the Shark' Diclemente, the man who supplies half New York and they die suspiciously when they don't pay?"

"That same one, yes. And the murder was right on his turf so..."

"Nice work Ryan," Beckett said. His partner, who now stood next to him by Beckett's desk, patted his shoulder.

"Let's play another round of interrogation, shall we." Her face lit up in an instant with this lead.

Here he was, for the second time in the cold room, only a table and three chairs filled the room. He tried not to look at himself in the glass because he knew he would be staring right at the people behind it, his 'enemies', the cops who had brought him here a little while ago.

The door swung open and a fierce woman walked in. "Welcome to the interrogation room, again. I guess you remember me, Griver," Beckett said, smacking her file down on the table and sitting down in the chair opposite him.

The man nodded. "Who's mister nice suit over there?" He nodded his head sideways to the corner by the door.

"That's Richard Castle, he's consulting on the case."

"Richard Castle, as in the writer?" he smirked.

"You know my work then." Castle smiled a little and sat down next to Beckett.

"Oh no, I'd never read crappy crime mysteries."

Beckett couldn't hold back the chuckle. She hoped no one had heard it or saw it behind her hand in front of her mouth. But Castle turned his head. Apparently he had. She mouthed "sorry" and let her attention drift back to the man on the other side of the table.

He was looking away at the blue wall on his right side when Beckett slammed her hand hard on the table. "Hey, Griver, attention back here!"

He turned his head with a roll saying he really didn't want to. "What do you want me to tell you actually, didn't we go over everything already last time?" he asked cockily.

"Michael 'the Shark' Diclemente." That seemed to get Griver's attention. The muscles in his shoulders tensed and he tried to hide the what Beckett thought was surprise and a hint of fear spreading over his face. But it was written all over him and she knew in that moment that she had him. She would squeeze every little detail out of him, that she was determined to do.

"Don't know the guy," Max Griver tried to shrug off.

"Really? 'Cause it seems to me that you know him really well."

"Nope, you're mistaking."

"She never is," Castle interjected.

"Well I guess this time she is!" Griver was unnerved and started to get aggressive.

"Easy there. No need to bite off his nose now. I know you know Diclemente, I know he used to supply you with drugs. So did you get back in touch?"

"No man, no more drugs for me."

"Or maybe it were your money problems. Gambling?" She laid a few papers in front of him. They were his financials. Not the regular ones because they seemed to be normal. She had done a little more digging and had found these just before Ryan had shared his findings.

Griver didn't move, he didn't look at the papers, he just stared in front of him, in between the heads of the writer and the detective.

"You gonna answer me?" Beckett grew impatient. "Did you loan money from Diclemente?"

He sighed. She didn't know if it was because he was bored or if it was because she had implicated the right thing.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to talk but then changed his mind.

"Something on your mind?"

"What's in it for me? What if I tell you what I know?"

"So you _do_ know stuff about the Shark." It was more like a statement than a question.

"Maybe." Max Griver shrug his shoulders. Beckett knew he probably wasn't going to talk soon if he didn't get any deal.

"Ok, tell you what, if you tell me all you know about Michael Diclemente I might put in a good word with the DA for you."

"Ok. So you know I'm low on cash due to gambling. One night after I lost another grand, some guy comes up to me and starts talking about how he can help me out with the money, saying he knows a guy that can easily cough up some cash for me. I didn't know he was talking about Diclemente, I swear!"

"So you took him up on the offer?"

"Yeah, I needed it and I didn't think there was another way for me to get it. So I said 'yes' to the guy and the next we met up in some dark alley. He gave me the cash and told me to give it back with interest by the end of the month."

"So it were just you and the guy?" Beckett asked him.

He shifted a little on his chair and it didn't get unnoticed by her.

"What are you not telling me, Griver?" Her voice was strong now. She was starting to get really frustrated with the man, holding back all these things. She really didn't like having to interrogate someone twice. "Was there someone else?"

"I walked out of there as fast as I could, man." Beckett stared at him. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. "I thought I had seen someone run away behind the corner when I came out of that alley."

"And..." The detective was really impatient by now and she could sense Castle shifting in his chair too.

Griver sighed. "Barely a minute later I hear someone screaming. I didn't know what to do so I just ran faster."

"You didn't think you should go check or call 911?" Beckett wasn't really surprised but it set her faith in humanity even further back.

"Like I said, I just kept running. The guy was a real creep."

"So when and where was this?"

"About two and a half weeks ago, near that park on West 12th I think it was."

It felt like Beckett and Castle were shot in the head as they both realised it. "Who was the guy, do you have a name?"

"No, I just know he was working for Diclemente. Oh but I did hear him talking on the phone that night I met him. The volume was kinda loud and I heard the other guy call him Sammie, I think it was."

With that, Beckett stormed out of the room with Castle shortly at her heels.

Ryan and Esposito came out of the observation room at the same time. "I'm not hallucinating, am I? He just told us that he heard someone screaming at the possible time of the murder near that same alley, right?" Ryan spit out.

"Not hallucinating bro," his partner answered.

"Espo, Ryan, you two find out who this Sammie guy is. Look at known associates of Diclemente or people who are known to have ties with him. In the meantime, I'll call the DA for Griver, " Beckett commanded as they were walking to their desks.

As soon as they sat down, they started working. Castle felt so useless right now. He decided he had to do something to help. "I'm gonna get some coffee, you guys want some?"

The boys nodded and Beckett added a 'thank you' with an appreciative smile.

"Great, I'll be back in ten minutes, twenty at most." He threw his coat over his shoulders and jolted out of the bullpen. It was the least he could do when the others were hard at work. They had caught a break, finally. This was all going to be over soon and they would find justice for the little girl.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I know this chapter is a little short again but I really think I'd mess it up if I wrote any more. I thought it was a good way to end this chapter.(wow I feel like this AN is as big as the chapter itself lol)**

**Again, sorry for the late posting of this chapter. I hope you liked it anyway.**

**So a little bantering and more on the case. Really liked writing this. W****hat do you think? Any suggestions, likes, dislikes? Please REVIEW **

**And before I forget: enjoy The Fast and the Furriest this Monday!**

**X L.**


	13. Chapter 13: Closure

_Chapter 13:Closure_

**AN: So I guess you know now(after chapter 12) why I chose Dice and Slice as story title ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters from Castle(hehe see what I did there ;D It's lame, I know, I am) **

* * *

After Beckett had talked to the DA about Griver's 'cooperation', she and Castle were going over what they already knew about the case.

"So Sarah Dontey and her nanny, Kelly, were at the park. When they wanted to go home, Kelly grabbed their coats but when she turned around, Sarah was gone," Castle started.

"Yes. And Griver just told us that he met with a guy,"

"Who worked for 'The Shark' Declemente..."

"And whose name is probably Sammie. And just after he left, he heard someone scream."

"It was really close to the park so there's a big chance it was Sarah."

"It could have been Sarah but could also not have been her," Beckett pointed out.

"Ok, you're right. But let's say it _is_ Sarah, why would she be near that alley?"

"She could have been walking home. It's on the way."

"That's definitely possible."

"Detective Beckett, my office please," Gates interrupted them.

"Sure." Beckett stood up and threw Castle a dry erase marker. "Can you put the theory and new details on the board? I'll be right back."

"Of course."

* * *

"So here's where you've been hiding all the time." The blonde woman storms through the room to the desk, aiming her frustration at Richard Castle who is sitting in his usual chair in the bullpen.

"Gina! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" She hisses, poking him in the chest to emphasise her words. "I've been waiting for you to send me that last chapter for eight days now. Why are you here playing cop again instead of writing at home?"

Castle still looked surprised and slightly embarrassed by the woman's outburst.

"Ahem."

Gina turned around to see Beckett standing with a puzzled look. "Oh, now I get!"

"Gina, could you tune it down a bit please? Everyone's staring," Castle tried to calm her down. But it just made her speak even louder.

"No, I won't _tune it down a bit_."

"Can anyone tell me what's going on here?" Beckett clearly didn't understand what all the fuzz at her desk was about. She had peeked out of the break room door when she heard someone yelling angrily. Seeing Castle startled in his chair with his ex-wife standing over him, she had moved quickly to help her partner. Yes, he was her partner, in any way necessary and it is partners' job to assist each other in whichever situation.

"I have no idea. Honestly, Beckett. She stormed in here yelling and I have no clue what it's about."

Beckett saw the tension in Gina's shoulders growing stronger. "Care to inform us then?" she addressed the woman.

"Like you don't know," she snorted. "He just follows you around like a lost puppy, neglecting his real, important work." She turned to face Castle. "You're so worked up on this woman. She keeps you from writing, Richard! Are you two sleeping together? If not, I don't understand why you keep stalking her every minute of the day. She isn't worth lacking on your career." She sounded jealous but desperate now.

"No. No!" He knew Gina only wanted the best for him(and herself too of course) but she had crossed the line. He looked desperately at Beckett, looking for assistance. Was she blushing? She was! Wow, that was something totally new. He had seen tough Beckett, annoyed Beckett, hurt Beckett, angry Beckett and what more. But embarrassed Beckett, that was something he had never seen. And he liked it. He felt the corners of his mouth slightly lifting.

Of course Gina had seen it too. She growled, partially to let out her frustration and partially to let them know she was still there.

That seemed to snap Castle out of his little trance.

"Gina, listen, I'm sorry I'm late with sending you the chapter but I've been very busy."

"I see." She shot a sideway glance to Beckett.

"And Beckett has nothing to do with it." He looked at her. He saw she was glad he was defending her.

She was still tense and embarrassed by Gina's statement, especially after her confusion earlier that week. She had thought about that little spark a few times in the past days and every time she saw him, she felt a slight flutter in her stomach.

"Please, Gina, just give me two more days. I just have to reread it some more and it's ready. I'll send it to you as soon as I'm done with it," he pleaded.

After a deep sigh she agreed. "Fine. But if it's not on my desk by the end of the week, you can start looking for a new publisher."

"I will. Thanks."

She nodded and trotted out, giving Beckett a demeaning glare and shaking her head. Whatever he saw in her, she couldn't.

"Uhm. How did it go with Gates?" Castle tried to deflect from what just happened.

And Beckett gladly took the opportunity to do so. "She just wanted to know how far we are on the case. It's clear she really wants this to be over. And she's certainly not alone."

"I can't wait for this case to be over either."

"What's with the sad party?" Esposito joined them at Beckett's desk. He figured it was safe now that Gina had left. Man, that was some show she had put up.

"Anything on this Sammie guy, Espo?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah, we found this one: Samuel Ketting."

Ryan put the mug shot up on the board.

"Rough guy. Six years in prison for almost beating a guy to death," Beckett said checking his rap sheet. "He's been allegedly working for Declemente since he was 17."

"Allegedly?"

"No one has been able to tie him to The Shark but there is word," Ryan explained.

"Great work guys. Let's bring him in." And with that, the three detectives took off to get the killer.

* * *

"You kinda had it coming dad, don't you think. I haven't seen you writing in days." Coming home from school, Alexis had seen him sitting in the living room with his laptop on his lap and a glass of wine next to him on the coffee table.

By now she knew why. Every time, he went through the same ritual: Gina would get pissed because he hadn't send in whatever he had to in time, she'd yell at him, he would go home, pour himself some wine, take his laptop and stare at the screen for hours.

This time it didn't seem to be any different. Castle then had explained Alexis all that had happened a few hours earlier and they were now sitting on the couch, he with his wine and she with cranberry juice in a similar glass as her dad's.

"I have. You just haven't been awake at the time. And I write a lot in the precinct, too," he defended himself.

"You mean in between the playing and staring you still find time to write?" she joked.

"Very funny. I'll get it done eventually. It wouldn't be the first time I have to pull a few all-nighters."

"It's your life dad. If you wanna loose it to mad Gina, it's your decision," she grinned.

"Thank you for your support." Castle hugged his daughter, glad to have her in his life.

A few hours later, when Alexis was to bed, he was sitting in his study. Just as he clicked the 'send' button on his computer, his phone ringed.

"Gina, I just sent you the chapter. Please stop calling."

"Wow Castle, thanks. Good evening to you too." He was glad it was Beckett's voice he was hearing instead of his ex-wife's.

"Beckett, hey, what's up. Did he confess?"

"He did." He could image her with a big smile on her face.

"So... Why did he do it?"

"As we suspected from what Griver said, Sarah had seen the deal go through and paid for it with her life."

"Poor girl, talk about _being at the wrong place at the wrong time_. Have you told her parents yet?"

"I called them a few minutes ago. They're relieved we caught their daughter's killer..."

"But they'll never get their little girl back," Castle finished.

"No they won't." There was sadness in both their voices.

"You wanna come over for a drink? I've just opened up some wine."

"Sounds great, Castle. I'll fill in these last papers and be there in half an hour. Okay?"

"See you then."

They spent the night talking about the case, watched a movie and finally fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I know I'm like a broken record but please REVIEW. I'd love to know what you think about this chapter and the story. Writing this was great. It was really hard at times but I loved it.**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting, following and for all your support! I couldn't have done this without you guys. Once again, thank you**

**Lots of Loveballs**

**X Kezzi**


End file.
